


You're my Everything.

by YomiNoKura



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 02:12:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9527252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YomiNoKura/pseuds/YomiNoKura





	

You didn’t understand anything related to whatever ‘Harmonic Convergence’ was. You’re just here as their humble servant sent to Zaofu to check up on security of the metal city with your new commander, Iroh on behalf of the United Forces. You hop out of the airship behind General Iroh, groaning at the soreness of your muscles from being trapped in the flying ship for so long. “How do you do this, General?” you complain, and Iroh II just shrugs.

“It’s not much to even handle, compared to the rest of your military training.”

“Yeah, yeah. I get it. Let’s go to Zaofu, I guess.” you snort, rearranging your newly-assigned gloves and United Forces jacket as you speedwalk to keep up with Iroh.

The two of you greet Aiwei, Zaofu’s truth seer. You silently stand behind Iroh on the train into Zaofu guides you around to the most notable places in the metal city. Metalbending guards pause in their work to observe the two of you.

You were always nervous about your Fire Nation heritage, despite being born in Republic City, a place created by the now-elderly Team Avatar on the basis of peace and acceptance. You inherited both of your parent’s firebending abilities, much to their approval, who trained you in how to control your flames.

Well, until they found out about who you were.

You readjust your collar for what seems to you to be the ninth time on the train. Iroh clutches at your wrist firmly for you to stop in response to your fumbling. “It’ll get more comfortable, ______.”

“It’s uncomfortable though,” you complain, pointing at the stiff red fabric of your jacket as you flex your other arm to prove your point. “What do they iron this with?”

“Determination and starch.”

You roll your eyes as the train slows to a stop. Your heart races at the prospect of being disrespected for your sexuality by the matriarch of Zaofu. You trail behind Iroh and Aiwei, turning to look at your surroundings a little more carefully than when you were on the train. You can tell that Suyin Beifong, the leader of Zaofu is nearby with how Aiwei is guiding the two of you.

Aiwei stops in his tracks as Suyin is in front of him now. Her tanned skin and gentle face is the complete opposite of her older sister, the infamous Repob Lin Beifong. You want to blurt out that Suyin reminds you of a Water Tribe member more than an earthbender, but you knew better than that.

“_______. Lieutenant General of the United Forces Army. Pleased to meet you.” your response is almost automatic with a sense of formality. “We were sent here to check up on spirit vines?”  
“Oh, really? Aiwei can take you to meet the security team in a bit. For now, I want to talk to General Iroh. We’ll meet up in a couple of hours.”

“Sounds good,” you smile brightly. “See you later, General.”

“Don’t die on me already.” Iroh grins, and you nod before following a beckoning Aiwei.

You were agape to say the least at the women practicing. Despite your stereotypes about the place, the guards were more than just metalbenders that defended the city that they loved so much. There were a couple of waterbenders and firebenders just like you that were training together. Harmonic Convergence just happened a couple of weeks ago, so you’re not surprised at the couple of girls practicing their new skills by what looks to be a female Air Acolyte. You were proven wrong as well by the Air Acolyte’s ability to bend, something that looked completely natural to her.

A woman gracefully walks over to both you and Aiwei with a towel slung over her shoulder. Her green eyes seemed to pierce you as she checks you out (Wait, what?) and her small beauty mark under her right eye only seemed to compliment her obviously attractive features, along with her hair. You gulp lightly, straightening up. She’s barely taller than you, but with her confidence you feel like you’re only in her shadow. “Hey, Aiwei,” she greets. “What’s going on? Who’s this?”

“Kuvira, this is the Lieutenant General of the United Forces. She’s here with General Iroh to check up on the security of Zaofu due to the recent string of prison outbreaks that’s related to the Red Lotus.”

She reaches out for a handshake. You grasp firmly and pray your glove isn’t too hot. “I’m the captain of the security team. My name is Kuvira.”

“Nice to meet you,” you respond nervously. “You must be quite the talent to be as young as you are to be the captain of the security team here.”

“Same to you, Lieutenant General.” Kuvira nods, her lips curled into a genuine smile. Your heart starts fluttering at the subtle compliment she just returned to you. “I think I can talk to her alone about Zaofu. We won’t go too outside the city.”

Aiwei sighs. “Alright. Be safe, Kuvira.”

Kuvira takes your left hand, and tugs you gently. “Let’s go.”

You nod, and squeeze her hand in response. “Alright.”

The trip around Zaofu seems boring compared to the woman that’s explaining the city’s vine problem. Kuvira is an excellent guide as well, taking breaks to point to her favorite restaurants within the metal city. You smile, and discuss your favorite cuisines with her. The normality of the conversation is a nice change from the discussions between you and your fellow officers about war and paperwork, making you feel like a regular person. Your memories of rejection from your parents years ago swirl around in your head as you wonder if Kuvira is even accepting about romances that were of two of the same gender. You knew she lived in Zaofu, something that was almost a mecca of diversity, but your natural anxiety towards the aspect of rejection just ramped up your worries. You were definitely attracted to Kuvira, but something in you just wanted to force those interests back, before the wrong words tumbled out of your mouth.

“How do you feel about… homosexuality?” you ask, changing the subject of the conversation. Your immediately look out the window to avoid Kuvira’s gaze, embarrassed.

Kuvira blinks, confused. “It’s fine. Why would I reject a group of people that I identify with?”

Thank the spirits. She’s not just attracted to solely men at the very least. You coughed lightly. “Sorry if that was weird of me to ask. I was just wondering.”

“It’s fine. Actually, if you’re not busy after this, would you want to go to dinner with me?”

Your head immediately shoots up at the question, turning to the metalbender. “What?”

“Would. You. Like. To. Go. To. Dinner. With me.” Kuvira repeats carefully, enunciating her syllables. 

Spirits guide you. You feel like a teenager again, just sitting in surprise at being asked out. You nod quickly in response. “I’ll ask General Iroh if I have the option to not be at dinner with your matriarch’s family later.”

“I’m sure he’ll say yes. You look like you need a break.” Kuvira reassures, placing a careful hand on your shoulder.

“Hopefully. But, if you want a verbal answer, yes. I would love to go to dinner with you.” you smile brightly.

“I’m looking forward to it.”

An hour later, you pause in front of the vanity in your guest room within the Beifong estate, worrying that you’ve thought too much about your appearance. A gentle knock on your door has you sighing, checking your appearance in the mirror before getting up to answer the door.

Kuvira’s leaning against your doorframe, with her hair braided back neatly, compared to the mess that it was earlier. She’s got about the same amount of makeup as you and she just smiles to you. “You’re looking pretty.”

“You too,” you respond, “You have an idea where you want to take me?”

“Definitely. I hope you’re ready for a night of adventure.”

“Do we mean past curfew?” you tease, and Kuvira shrugs, flicking your nose teasingly. “Ah!”

“Let’s go. We can’t be late.” You nod, and close the door to your room with a gentle click as Kuvira grabs your hand again..

Kuvira’s got you pinned against the wall of your guest room as you desperately try to take off her shirt. When she leans in to kiss you, you press back as you unbutton her shirt frantically. Kuvira helps you shrug off your jacket and pulls your cotton shirt off of you. Both of your pairs of pants fall as your heart seems to jackhammering in your chest as Kuvira leans in to nip at your neck. The date was nice, but when Kuvira suggested the two of you go to your room to… do other activities, you immediately agreed, tugging the captain all the way to your room.

This felt unreal. Something that sounded like a gossip article in the Republic City Times when Mako became a policeman after being arrested. What if word got out?

Fuck it.

It’s a night that had you shaking under Kuvira’s touches. Afterward, you lay next to her bare, curling your head on her chest, tracing nonsensical circles all over her stomach and hips. The final sounds of Zaofu being closed within its metal walls are loud, letting the two of you listen to it as you doze off.

You have to leave the next afternoon. Iroh opens your door in the morning to immediately shut it to see Kuvira sleeping with you peacefully. You want to laugh, but you were sure the noise would wake up Kuvira, who seems peaceful in her sleep.

Young women, huh? It felt like you knew Kuvira even longer than less than a day. It was like a bond that had lasted through time.

Kuvira shoots up awake, and groans. “What time is it?”

“Late enough. I think I’m leaving later today.”

Kuvira makes an annoyed sound from her throat as she throws her arms around you. “You should stay longer,” the woman complains, kissing your cheek. 

“I wish,” you sigh, chuckling. “But, the rest of the world needs to be checked up on after that whole Harmonic Convergence event.”  
“That fucking sucks. Let me know when you’ll come back?”

You nod. “Deal. You have to visit me in Republic City at least once then.”

Kuvira squeezes you closer before letting go of you to pull on her clothes. “Sounds good. I can’t wait.”

After changing into a clean uniform, a late breakfast with the Beifong family, and working out information with General Iroh again, you’re guided to the airship by the Beifongs and Kuvira to leave to Republic City. “I’ll miss you, Kuvira,” you mumble, hanging your head low.

Kuvira lifts your chin up with one of her gloved hands. Her uniform is back on, and the two of you look like two notable women.

Then she kisses you in front of everyone. Wei and Wing gasp loudly. Both of the Baatars drop their papers and Iroh just exhales loudly. You’re a bright red as you can hear everyone, but when the two of you part, she just rolls her eyes and gives some kind of rude Zaofu hand gesture to Suyin’s twin sons that has Suyin gasping. “Fuck them. I’ll see you soon.”

You nod. “Definitely.” your lips curl up into a cheeky smile before turning around to board the airship. Feeling confident, you turn back around towards Kuvira to blow a kiss before Iroh drags you back.

Leva breaks the silence as the group of United Forces soldiers sit down to stare at you. “So…. You and the security captain, huh?”

“Yeah, so what?” you huff, embarrassed.

“Nice.” Leva cackles loudly. “I win!” she shouts to the other soldiers. “Pay up!”

“What?” you stare, dumbfounded at your underlings’ behavior.

“Oh, no. We don’t care about you being…. Bisexual, you know. I just won a bet.” Leva reassures, as the other soldiers place yuan bills in her hand. “Congratulations, Lieutenant General on your girlfriend.”

“She is pretty,” Iroh muses, and you jokingly wave a fist. 

“Don’t think about it, Iroh! I’ll fight you for my girlfriend!” you joke immediately before realizing what you called Kuvira.

Oh shit.


End file.
